


my guy pretty like a girl (and he got fight stories to tell)

by scoutshonour



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, kind of??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutshonour/pseuds/scoutshonour
Summary: "I'm going to fucking kill him," Sweat Pea says, as if his mouth wasn't dripping with blood an hour ago and he isn't currently holding an icepack to his bruised lip. The fucking gall of this guy sometimes, Fangs muses.





	my guy pretty like a girl (and he got fight stories to tell)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Frank Ocean's "Chanel"

"I'm going to fucking kill him," Sweet Pea says, as if his mouth wasn't dripping with blood an hour ago and he isn't currently holding an ice pack to his bruised lip. The fucking gall of this guy sometimes, Fangs muses.

Fangs rolls his eyes, absentmindedly reaching forward to brush his finger against Sweet Pea's lip.  The excuse of a dining table his sister bought from a flea-market--years ago when Fangs was small enough to fit into a cart, laughing as she pushed him down the aisles--creaks underneath the weight of his elbow. "Okay, tough guy." Fangs is lucky that his trailer is empty right now, that he can both tend to Sweet Pea and scold him without the presence of anyone else.

"I fucked him up," he huffs. When Fangs was younger, Sweet Pea wore threatening well, but now, all Fangs could see was an adorable pit-bull. Dangerous, sure, but stroke his hair or kiss his nose, and he'd turn into a puddle. "You should've seen him."

"I did," Fangs says, trying to sound cold to give the impression that he's mad. But when Sweet Pea's eyes flutter shut as he easily closes the space between them, his forehead against Fangs', it's impossible. "I also saw your bloodied fists and Weatherbee telling you that you're walking on _thin ice, mister._ " Fangs pauses, fiddling with the tiger-shaped ring that once belonged to his father, that's now on his index finger every moment of every day.

Fangs forces himself to meet Sweet Pea's gaze as he blurts out, "You can't. You can't do this. Especially not for me."  

Sweet Pea gently presses his lips against Fangs. Fangs feels his smile against his mouth and is quick to return it. "Who said I did it for you?"

"Maybe 'cuz he called me a fag, genius?"

Sweet Pea grins crookedly.  "I support LGTBQ rights. It'd be stupid if _I_ didn't."

It's enough to draw a laugh out of the back of Fangs' throat. It's ridiculous how difficult it is to stay mad at Sweet Pea for more than ten seconds considering how  _easy_ Sweet Pea makes it. "Cut the crap," he says, voice too warm to be serious, "You like me too much."

"Aw, shit," Sweet Pea murmurs. He cups Fangs' jaw, thumb stroking underneath his chin. Fangs hums, trying not to giggle. "How'd you find out?"

"You kiss me  _way_ too often."

He kisses him. Fangs tastes dried blood, but it's still good, it's still his boy, still breathing, heart still pounding, with nothing but a bruised lip.

"True."

"You punched a shit-head for a reason dumber than him."

"He shouldn't have had your name in his mouth. He shouldn't even get to _breathe_ the same air as you. I'll kill him if he tries bothering you again, Fangs."

It's understandable to assume Sweet Pea's all hard edges, but there's a softness in him that's not rare if you know how to coax it out.

Toni brings it out with every picture she takes of him flipping her off or his eyes crinkling with laughter, with her blanket of warmth that she's always offered to Sweet Pea when he needed to drape himself in it, and the firm, "Stop calling yourself a dumbass, dumbass," she shot him when she'd help him with his math homework. They were friends first, his mother one of the many people her grandfather took under his wing. They'd known each other in an intimate way that only childhood friendship could bring.

Sweet Pea went after anyone who yanked on Toni's pigtails. (Later, when assholes said gross things to her, Sweet Pea would interrupt Toni screaming at them to punch them. Half of the time, Fangs would be on Sweet Pea's side, throwing fists, and the other half, he'd try to restrain him, 'cuz holy shit, he didn't need another bruise, thanks.) He listened to her go on about the things she loved and hate, made her chamomile tea without her asking. That was his softness. 

Toni had introduced Fangs and Sweet Pea to each other when Fangs was eight and Sweet Pea moved to the Southside to live with his mother. Fangs was horrified by Sweet Pea and it didn't help that Sweet Pea didn't seem to like him, either. He rarely said a word to Fangs and didn't talk to him when Toni wasn't there. Fangs was sure Sweet Pea liked her, and was, maybe, jealous of him.  

But then Bobby Martin called Fangs' mother crazy during recess. Before Fangs could even pretend like he wasn't crying, Sweet Pea broke Bobby's nose.

"What're you  _doing?_ " Fangs hissed. A crowd of students formed around them as Bobby hit the ground. He was confused and worried, partly 'cuz they'd get in trouble, and partly 'cuz Toni would be  _pissed_ at Sweet Pea for fighting someone and at Fangs for letting it happen.

Sweet Pea furrowed his eyebrows, his hand rubbing over his the knuckles of his left-hand. "He can't talk shit about my friend," he grumbled, only ten and already risking himself for loyalty. 

"Oh," Fangs said lamely. He had noticed the greying teacher rushing towards them, but too dazed to acknowledge it or warn Sweet Pea.

Not that it would've made a difference anyway, since Bobby had risen to his feet and kneed Sweet Pea. So Fangs hadn't noticed Bobby, but he had noticed how the hardened look on Sweet Pea's face melted and how his eyes shone, even when his fists were bleeding. 

It took him years after that--years of Fangs forcing himself to talk to Sweet Pea, sometimes only because he wanted to see that look in his eyes again, until he just wanted to hear his laugh, see him smile--for Fangs to understand how  _he_ got that side of Sweet Pea. Until he assumed that maybe it wasn't just one thing about himself. Maybe it was every part.

Maybe Fangs' existence was enough to coax out Sweet Pea's softness. It was sure as hell enough to make a half-serious threat of murder sound sweet from his lips.

"Say the word 'n I will," Sweet Pea continues. 

Look, Fangs knowsit wasn't the healthiest of things, for Sweet Pea to be so quick and willing to fight anyone who looked at Fangs the wrong way. He knows, but a small part of him that read too many of his sister's romance books and was nostalgic for the first time he understood that Sweet Pea felt--felt _something_ for him other than hate, but just as passionate--that part loved it. 

But the rest of him loves Sweet Pea's stupid face and his wellbeing more. "I don't want you fighting my battles for me," he says. "You've got a life that's not worth ruining over some Northside prick. The school's already got it out for us, so you can't ruin your chance of at least finishing high school."

"If someone goes after you, they go after--"

"I  _know_ you love me," Fangs interrupts, reaching underneath the table to put his hand on Sweet Pea's knee and gently squeeze. "Who the fuck d'ya think you have to prove it to?"

Sweet Pea softens. There's that shine in his eyes again. He sighs and rubs a hand down his face. "I'm sorry. I am. I just--you're so good. You're so fucking good. Like. You're just  _good._ "

"Did the Northsider hit your head, too?" 

"Fuck you," he laughs, kicking Fangs underneath the table. "I was going to go off on a long speech about how much I like you and your dick, but your loss."

"Eh, I disagree. Got to make you laugh, so it's not really a loss."

"Fangs, how are you even real?"

He shrugs, lacing their fingers and watching Sweet Pea automatically touch the tiger on Fangs' finger. "They made me in a lab, obviously. No other way to explain how someone this adorable exists."

"Obviously," Sweet Pea repeats, sounding dead-serious. "Hey. C'mere."

Fangs rises slightly out of his chair to lean across the table. He inches close enough that his nose presses against Sweet Pea's. "What?"

 "You've got some of my blood on your cheek."

"Oh. Where's it--oh, are you  _into_ that? You fucking weirdo," he says, like he's not laughing fondly and yanking Sweet Pea forward by the collar of his shirt.

"Your fucking weirdo," Sweet Pea mumbles against his lips, immediately hissing. "Careful, careful, my mouth hurts like a bitch."

Fangs backs away. He frowns. "'S it really that bad?"

"Wait, try again."

Cautiously, Fangs presses his mouth against Sweet Pea's, gently on the bruise.

"Motherfuc--wait, where are you going? Come back. It hurts, but I still wanna kiss you."

"Hell no, I'm not hurting you."

"But I like your mouth--"

"I like yours too, but you went and  _fucked_ it up, sweetheart, so who's--"

"Yeah, fucked it up for you!"

Fangs makes a face. "I'm definitely not kissing you after that.  _Or_ blowing you."

"How about  _I_ blow  _you?_ "

"Did you fucking forget what we were talking about in the first place--"

Unfortunately, no one ends up blowing anyone. But after Sweet Pea rifles through Fangs' pantry and makes him a cup of green tea while Fangs showers, they curl up on Fangs' tattered, red sofa. They're a mess of limbs. Sweet Pea instantly falls asleep, snoring into Fangs' shoulder. Fangs winds his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and listens to the comforting and constant sound of Sweet Pea's breathing. 

Laying like this, he can't tell whose leg belongs to who, but he sort of loves it like that.

**Author's Note:**

> fangs! and! sweet pea! are! free! real! estate! 
> 
> i started this one-shot _ages_ ago, but got a random burst of inspiration to finish this, so here it is, this fun little thing that wasn't proofread or edited. i have no idea what it is, but it's cute.
> 
> let me know what you thought! thanks for reading and have a lovely day. :)


End file.
